


2.06

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Series: Star Wars OSF [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hux is allergic to cats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фазма|Хакс|Кайло. Будни главной троицы Первого Ордена. Фазма постоянно подбирает бездомных котят и притаскивает их на базу. Кайло от этого в полном восторге и носится со зверятами, как мамочка. Хакс в бешенстве, потому что у него на кошек дичайшая аллергия. Крэк, юмор, флафф и упорос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2.06

Всю неделю Хакс старался не встречаться с Кайло и Фазмой, но это ничуть не помогало. Хакс избегал штурмовиков из элитного отряда, но толку от этого было мало. Хакс старался не выходить из своих апартаментов, но даже там была она.

Шерсть.

Фелинксовая шерсть, от которой у Хакса слезились глаза, чесались руки и закладывало нос.

В конце концов Хакс, не в силах больше это терпеть, решительно вышел из своей комнаты, решительно захлопнул дверь и размашистым шагом направился на мостик. 

\- Рен! Прекрати это сейчас же! - потребовал Хакс. Это прозвучало бы грозно, если бы в конце фразы из его носа опять бы не потекло. Хлюпанье и шмыганье, определенно, не придавали Хаксу шарма.

\- Прекратить что? - невинно поинтересовался Кайло, крепче прижимая к себе маленького белого фелинкса.

\- Все это! - махнул рукой Хакс. - Убери всех этих животных и их шерсть!

\- Они милые. Фазме тоже нравятся, - недоуменно пожал плечами Кайло, внимательно наблюдая за Хаксом.

\- Они грязные и шерстяные, Кайло, - Хакс склонил голову, смотря на Рена, как на сумасшедшего, а затем оглушительно чихая. - Неужели нельзя было хотя бы выбрать какого-нибудь из этих породистых лысых фелинксов? В любом случае, - генерал повернулся, чтобы уйти, - убери их всех, или я за себя не ручаюсь.

Уже практически покинувший мостик Хакс вдруг обернулся, достал из кармана шинели одежную щетку, протянул ее Кайло, насмешливо фыркнул, - белый тебе не идет, Рен, - и быстро ушел, оставляя Кайло в одиночестве отчищать свой черный балахон от шерсти.

"В конце концов, кто заставлял его прижимать белого линяющего фелинкса к себе? Уж точно не я."


End file.
